The Chance
by Ningi256
Summary: Its the last year of Hogwarts and Lily is Head Girl, Abi, Becca and Emma are here to help Lily get through with the hardships that may be on the way. A tale of Humour, Romance and Friendship. Read and review... JP&LE SB&AH RL&EV.
1. Head Girl and bets

"Lily!" I heard my best friend's loud voice over the hoards of people on platform 9 and 3/4. I turned to see her charging at me.

"Hello Abi how was your holiday?" I asked as she bounced into my arms.

"It was great; Black, James and I spent lots of time playing quiditch in James's garden, and Black was officially adopted by the Potter's. Ummm what else happened, not much else really. I would have liked to see you more often, but apparently one comes second to a sister who can't seem to get her elongated head over the concept of being nasty!" I smiled at Abi; she was around 5ft 4 and had very short brown hair, she had the shortest fuse ever and if you annoyed her you were better off dead, she was also obsessed with quidditch, and she was a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

However, I was so glad to have her as one of my best mates. One of the reasons why is she is really loyal, no matter what stupid things you've done, she will always be there to fight your battles. I wonder if this is because of her older brothers… I'll have to ask one day.

She lives next to James and his family, his mum and her mum are very close so they see a lot of each other but I don't suppose she minds because he has a quidditch pitch and he is also her mate too… I don't see how.

Now usually I would never call him James, I just don't see what's going on in my head…maybe it's my brain turning to mush, my sister did say I must have been dropped on my head when I was born…not that I believe her. She was just trying to be insulting. I really need to explain the concept of insults to her.

"Hello, earth to Lily, OI LILY!" I stopped thinking of new reasons for why I called him James, So far it was a list of two things.

It was his name…

I'm allowed to call people different things in my head…

Not really a great list so far, but I think it can only get better.

"We should go grab a compartment, otherwise we will be stuck with the first years" she said dragging me by the hand onto the train. We marched up the train, well more she marched I was dragged, but anyway we were looking for a compartment, when we bumped into Emma walking down the corridor.

Emma was around 5ft 7 or 8, she had shoulder length blonde hair, she was very studious and clever, and sometimes I wonder why she wasn't put into ravenclaw. She, unlike Abi, was not interested in quidditch, though she came to every match to support Abi. So you can really see the phrase 'opposites attract' coming through there.

"Lily, WOW! Are you Head Girl?" she pointed to my badge shining on my top. Abi turned and poked it.

"For Merlin's sake! Why didn't you tell me? Were you unable to send any letters this year?" asked Emma.

"Well no its just I didn't want to bother you two" I babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Bother us, how would it bother us? Bloody hell you're Head girl, I have to go find Black, or would he be Potter now?" mumbled Abi.

"Why do you have to go find Sirius?" I asked curious, Abi wasn't best of friends with Sirius, he usually did something to annoy her and ended up almost always being killed by her.

"Well we made a bet, I said that you would be Head girl, but he said for some strange reason that I would be Head girl, dunno why, crazy boy" she turned to go find him.

"Well maybe because he fancies the pants off you" whispered Emma loud enough for Abi to hear her.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S MOST BAGGY Y-FRONTS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Abi came rushing back and grabbed Emma by her shirt.

"And why would he? He has pretty much every girl at his beck and call" I said after removing Abi's hands from Emma's shirt.

"Well it's kind of obvious, have you seen the way he looks at you?" said Emma straightening out her shirt.

"He does not look at me, in whatever way you are suggesting, and would you be so kind to tell me where Mr. Black is at this moment in time, because he owes me 20 galleons" Abi said once again grabbing my wrist and dragging me the way Emma pointed. She burst into the compartment, to be met with a gaze of uttermost evil.

"Ah Mr. Black, I do believe that you owe me money" she hand shoving her hand out.

The boy (formally known as Mr. Black) had long black hair, grey eyes that sparkled whenever he laughed and was quite tall. He was quite popular with the ladies at Hogwarts, which never really helped his relationship with Abi. He looked at her hand and smirked.

"Miss. Hunter, I do not think those were the terms of our agreement, nor do I think that you won." She looked at him shocked.

"Oh come on…Can you not see the bloody shiny badge pinned onto her chest…I AM NOT HEAD GIRL! So I won Black!" she spat out his name. He looked at her and gave her his best lopsided grin.

"I'm so, so glad to be back at school. I missed these fights. Don't you agree?"

"Bugger off Black..." before she could insult him again James had appeared behind her and accidentally (on purpose I think) shoved her into Sirius.

"I know I haven't seen you in a while but it was only a couple of days ago!" he said as he toppled onto the floor with Abi on top of him. She leapt up off him and turned to glare at James.

"I think this is a great time to run" I said turning to James.

"Cheers Flower, I'm glad to know you care" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I don't it's just if she kills you I have to clear up and to be honest I really don't want your guts on my clean uniform" Sirius burst out laughing, James gave me a hurt look before he turned and bolted out of the compartment, with Abi close on his heels.

"So Lily, are you Head Girl then?" asked Remus. He had dirty blonde hair and his nose in a book literally all the time, he was the third marauder, and he is meant to be the responsible one.

Peter is the last person in the marauders, though you wouldn't expect a very small boy to be friends with the marauders he is, he is also quite hopeless at whatever he does, but he tries I suppose.

"Yes I am. I was going to ask you actually Remus who is Head Boy? Because I thought it would be you but you're not wearing a badge, please tell me it's not a Slytherin?" he chuckled into his book and said "Why don't you wait until the meeting and find out"

"Good point, I think I'm going to save Potter from Abi – she is definitely going to be more violent than usual! Bye then Remus" I said waving.

"Sirius" I said nodding my head his way.

"See ya Evans!" he said sending a smile my way.

"Bye Lily, before you go... whoever Head Boy is, give him a chance" she looked at him confused, but shrugged and walked out.

**But little did Lily know the Head Boy was going to need a huge chance.**


	2. Panicking and Washing

**Lily POV**

I walked down the corridor of the train wondering who Head Boy was when I came across Potter, who was hiding behind some Hufflepuffs. I could not resist helping Abi, so I grabbed his am and dragged him to where Abi was looking.

"Is this who you're looking for Abi?" I said grinning at her.

"Abi it was an accident, I didn't mean to push you into Sirius" stammered Potter.

"Oh really James, like I believe you" she said laughing at him.

"So can I go?" he said turning to scarper down the corridor back to the safety of his compartment.

"One moment James" she said grabbing his collar. "Did you hear about the bet Black and I made?"

"Yes, what do you want me to do?" he said turning around.

"Can you go persuade Black that he owes me the money because I am broke at the moment and need the cash" he laughed.

"Sure" he turned and sauntered down the corridor; several girls leaned out of their compartments and sighed very loudly.

Really, they should get a grip…I mean he isn't that nice looking. Its just his arms are really toned from the quiditch, then there's his bum… well that's in another league. But this is not my opinion! Well maybe a bit…

I shook my head at the antics of my friend, why could she not just be friends with Sirius. We all know they like each other, why can't they stop being so stubborn.

"Lily I know your thinking why can't me and Sirius get along, but isn't that a bit hypocritical considering that you are just like that with James" I looked at her, she could not be serious.

"James and I are a completely different matter" I said scowling at her.

"James, when have you called him James?" she turned and looked at me dumbfounded.

"Bollocks"

**James's POV**

I cannot believe it; she touched my arm...MY ARM. Lily-**FREAKING** -Evans touched my arm. I have to go tell Padfoot. I came hurtling into the compartment, almost killing Moony in the process.

"What's going on Prongs?" asked Moony his nose in a book AGAIN!

"Evans pulled me down the corridor to drop me in it with Abi" I said with a smile on my face.

"Lily Evans? Lily Evans pulled you, James Potter, down a corridor to give you to Abi?" I nodded.

"Are you sure it wasn't just some look alike, or were you maybe day dreaming again?" I shook my head. He looked at me amazed.

"Well please tell me you actually will wash your arm because the last time she touched you, you wouldn't wash your hand for a week and that was disgusting" he said looking up at James's grinning face.

"You know he won't Moony" I turned and saw Padfoot in the door way.

"Well I expected him to react by saying no I will never wash this arm again but he didn't. James are you okay?" I looked up; I had no idea what was going on.

"He was daydreaming of Evans ... again" said Padfoot coming past me and flumping down on a seat.

"Hey Padfoot are you okay?" he looked ill, he was never that pale.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you Prongs" he said looking out the window.

"Where have you been then?" asked Remus.

"Nowhere" However Moony and I knew Padfoot so well that whenever he said nowhere he had been somewhere.

"He's been somewhere then. Hey Remus maybe he was moping about Abi" I said laughing.

"Have not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

"Not"

"Have"

Moony sighs and hits both Padfoot and I over the head with his book.

"Shutting up" I grinned at him, only to be given a glare. Woops.

**Lily's POV**

I sat next to Abi in a spare compartment we found. She was humming the tune to a muggle song, not sure what it was but, ah well.

I looked at my watch, and panicked I had to be at the heads compartment in 5 minutes.

I walked down the corridor and entered the heads compartment, it was amazing. It was full of things off the trolley and it had its own supply of butterbeer. I looked around and saw a tall lanky figure lying on one of the seats. He had black hair.

"James…?"

**Will Lily find out who that boy is? Is it James? So many questions you want to ask. But you will not find out until THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	3. Talking to yourself is crazy!

"Lily!" I heard my best friend's loud voice over the hoards of people on platform 9 and 3/4. I turned to see her charging at me.

"Hello Abi how was your holiday?" I asked as she bounced into my arms.

"It was great; Black, James and I spent lots of time playing quiditch in James's garden, and Black was officially adopted by the Potter's. Ummm what else happened, not much else really. I would have liked to see you more often, but apparently one comes second to a sister who can't seem to get her elongated head over the concept of being nasty!" I smiled at Abi; she was around 5ft 4 and had very short brown hair, she had the shortest fuse ever and if you annoyed her you were better off dead, she was also obsessed with quidditch, and she was a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

However, I was so glad to have her as one of my best mates. One of the reasons why is she is really loyal, no matter what stupid things you've done, she will always be there to fight your battles. I wonder if this is because of her older brothers… I'll have to ask one day.

She lives next to James and his family, his mum and her mum are very close so they see a lot of each other but I don't suppose she minds because he has a quidditch pitch and he is also her mate too… I don't see how.

Now usually I would never call him James, I just don't see what's going on in my head…maybe it's my brain turning to mush, my sister did say I must have been dropped on my head when I was born…not that I believe her. She was just trying to be insulting. I really need to explain the concept of insults to her.

"Hello, earth to Lily, OI LILY!" I stopped thinking of new reasons for why I called him James, So far it was a list of two things.

It was his name…

I'm allowed to call people different things in my head…

Not really a great list so far, but I think it can only get better.

"We should go grab a compartment, otherwise we will be stuck with the first years" she said dragging me by the hand onto the train. We marched up the train, well more she marched I was dragged, but anyway we were looking for a compartment, when we bumped into Emma walking down the corridor.

Emma was around 5ft 7 or 8, she had shoulder length blonde hair, she was very studious and clever, and sometimes I wonder why she wasn't put into ravenclaw. She, unlike Abi, was not interested in quidditch, though she came to every match to support Abi. So you can really see the phrase 'opposites attract' coming through there.

"Lily, WOW! Are you Head Girl?" she pointed to my badge shining on my top. Abi turned and poked it.

"For Merlin's sake! Why didn't you tell me? Were you unable to send any letters this year?" asked Emma.

"Well no its just I didn't want to bother you two" I babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Bother us, how would it bother us? Bloody hell you're Head girl, I have to go find Black, or would he be Potter now?" mumbled Abi.

"Why do you have to go find Sirius?" I asked curious, Abi wasn't best of friends with Sirius, he usually did something to annoy her and ended up almost always being killed by her.

"Well we made a bet, I said that you would be Head girl, but he said for some strange reason that I would be Head girl, dunno why, crazy boy" she turned to go find him.

"Well maybe because he fancies the pants off you" whispered Emma loud enough for Abi to hear her.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S MOST BAGGY Y-FRONTS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Abi came rushing back and grabbed Emma by her shirt.

"And why would he? He has pretty much every girl at his beck and call" I said after removing Abi's hands from Emma's shirt.

"Well it's kind of obvious, have you seen the way he looks at you?" said Emma straightening out her shirt.

"He does not look at me, in whatever way you are suggesting, and would you be so kind to tell me where Mr. Black is at this moment in time, because he owes me 20 galleons" Abi said once again grabbing my wrist and dragging me the way Emma pointed. She burst into the compartment, to be met with a gaze of uttermost evil.

"Ah Mr. Black, I do believe that you owe me money" she hand shoving her hand out.

The boy (formally known as Mr. Black) had long black hair, grey eyes that sparkled whenever he laughed and was quite tall. He was quite popular with the ladies at Hogwarts, which never really helped his relationship with Abi. He looked at her hand and smirked.

"Miss. Hunter, I do not think those were the terms of our agreement, nor do I think that you won." She looked at him shocked.

"Oh come on…Can you not see the bloody shiny badge pinned onto her chest…I AM NOT HEAD GIRL! So I won Black!" she spat out his name. He looked at her and gave her his best lopsided grin.

"I'm so, so glad to be back at school. I missed these fights. Don't you agree?"

"Bugger off Black..." before she could insult him again James had appeared behind her and accidentally (on purpose I think) shoved her into Sirius.

"I know I haven't seen you in a while but it was only a couple of days ago!" he said as he toppled onto the floor with Abi on top of him. She leapt up off him and turned to glare at James.

"I think this is a great time to run" I said turning to James.

"Cheers Flower, I'm glad to know you care" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I don't it's just if she kills you I have to clear up and to be honest I really don't want your guts on my clean uniform" Sirius burst out laughing, James gave me a hurt look before he turned and bolted out of the compartment, with Abi close on his heels.

"So Lily, are you Head Girl then?" asked Remus. He had dirty blonde hair and his nose in a book literally all the time, he was the third marauder, and he is meant to be the responsible one.

Peter is the last person in the marauders, though you wouldn't expect a very small boy to be friends with the marauders he is, he is also quite hopeless at whatever he does, but he tries I suppose.

"Yes I am. I was going to ask you actually Remus who is Head Boy? Because I thought it would be you but you're not wearing a badge, please tell me it's not a Slytherin?" he chuckled into his book and said "Why don't you wait until the meeting and find out"

"Good point, I think I'm going to save Potter from Abi – she is definitely going to be more violent than usual! Bye then Remus" I said waving.

"Sirius" I said nodding my head his way.

"See ya Evans!" he said sending a smile my way.

"Bye Lily, before you go... whoever Head Boy is, give him a chance" she looked at him confused, but shrugged and walked out.

**But little did Lily know the Head Boy was going to need a huge chance.**


	4. Feasts and Arrogant Gits

The great hall glowed from the light of the candles as we (Me, James, Abi, Emma, Sirius and Remus) entered. Abi's friend Rebecca also joined us as we walked through the huge oak doors.

"Hey it's got bigger" said Abi looking up.

"No I think you've got smaller" teased Sirius from behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up, you twat!" she growled as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was about to retaliate.

"Shush" I whispered as the sorting was about to begin.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends. 

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
So let the Sorting now begin." _

The whole school erupted into cheers. As the first years stepped up one by one the patience of the hungry seventh years was wearing thin.

"Lily, I'm hungry" whined James.

"Oh shut up!" I said my patience was also wearing thin because of all the whining.

"Lily make the food come" whined Abi, I was this close to hitting her.

**She would hit you back if you did.**

_Shut up I did not ask for your input._

**I am just warning you, because if you do she will hit you back HARD!**

_Thank you I get the picture._

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, stretching his hands wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands -- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, and this is not it. Tuck in!" the food appeared to much the joy of the marauders and Abi.

As the feast ended Dumbledore called for silence.

"i wish to run through the rules once again, our caretaker Mr filch has a list on his door of the products and potions banned, this includes fanged Frisbees, may I also remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden" he said nodding his head in the directions of the marauders, they bowed their heads in delight of being recognised in the speech" I want to introduce you to our new head boy and girl James potter and Lily evens, if you need any help they are always ready to help, now my last request is that we sing the Hogwarts song"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. _

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic far beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Prefects please escort first years to their dormitories" yelled James as the kids all stood up to go. There was a chorus of 'follow me please' and 'keep up's' as the prefect lead their first years to their respective common rooms.

"Well that was easy, but we must bid you goodbye fair maidens as we have some pranking to plan" said Sirius pulling Remus and James towards the door.

"Thank Merlin he's gone, I thought I was going to go crazy the amount of times I had to move Sirius's arm from around my shoulders" said Abi as we walked towards the common room.

"Well at least you didn't have James and Sirius on either side" said Becca as we reached the fat lady.

"Now that must have been bad Pompous git on one side, arrogant git on the other" I said.

"Phoenix feathers" the portrait swung to the side and we entered the red and gold common room. The fire was burning brightly as we walked in, several fifth and sixth years were hanging out by the fire.

"Let's go to bed, lessons start tomorrow"

"Yes mother" replied the girls walking up the stairs to our dorm. When our heads hit the pillows we all fell asleep.

_I love Hogwarts_

**Me too, me too.**


	5. Lateness in a Little Black Book

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ah, there's my alarm clock. Time to get up!! As I sat up in my bed, I looked around the room, my eyes refocused to get used to the darkness. I made out the three other beds with my three unsuspecting dorm members all asleep.

_Well may as well get them up as well, since i'm up._

**NO! Bad idea, they WILL kill you.**

_No they won't, they will thank me for them not being late to the first lesson and breakfast._

**What kind of delusion do you live in? HELLO, they will not get up; there is no point in even trying to wake them up. You just have a death wish.**

_Shush._

**Fine, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work.**

I walked over to the closest of the three beds, which happened to be Abi. I leant over and yelled very loudly in her ear.

"GET UP!! GET UP!!" Abi sat up violently; her hair was like a lion's mane stuck up around her head.

"What the bloody, fucking hell is going on?!?" she yelled

"Tut tut, such language Abi, I should report you" I replied calmly walking over to the bathroom door.

"LILY!!! YOU WOKE ME UP AT ..." she stopped to look at her wrist "SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, LESSONS DON'T START UNTIL NINE O'CLOCK!!!" I ignored her and shut the bathroom door. I walked to the shower; I took off my pyjamas and stepped into the warm flow of water.

_I wonder what today is going to be like._

**Ummm, let's think shall we. James will be trying to get your attention, Sirius will annoy Abi. Emma will most likely be with Remus. So it's going to be very hectic.**

_Great. That's just great._

I got out of the shower to find my school uniform neatly pressed on a chair.

_God I love house elves!!._

**Me not so much, especially the really evil looking ones.**

_Don't be so mean._

I walked out of the bath room, to my Surprise... Abi had gone back to sleep. I picked up my bag which I had packed the night before and walked out of the dorm.

**She'll regret that.**

_I know, she'll come rushing down to breakfast with her tie and cloak not on. Her hair will be a mess and when she gets to breakfast, she will just miss it and then complain for the rest of the day because she is hungry._

As I walked down the dorm stairs and entered the common room I noticed that I was not the only one who got up early. Remus was sitting by the fire engrossed in some book. I sat next to him on the sofa and pocked him. He looked up and nodded as if to say hi. His head dropped down again his eyes flitting across the pages.

"What book are you reading?"

"Hmmm?" he looked at me.

"What...book... are...you...reading?" I said pointing to the book.

"Oh, it's a novel about a guy who is travelling around the world, trying to his parents who put him up for adoption when he was young."

"Sounds good." I said picking the book out of his hands and reading the back.

"Excuse me, but that is my book, and I was just reading it, before you took it out of my hands"

"Get over it Remus I just wanted to read the blurb" I said handing over the book.

"So how's Abi?" he asked turning back to his book.

"Oh you heard that did you?" he nodded still reading his book.

_He he Abi's gonna kill me._

**YOU think!**

_Well i'm just saying._

**That she's going to kill you or something else?**

_She couldn't kill me because James wouldn't let her._

**Oh so you're hiding behind James now are you?**

_Look I didn't mean it like that._

_**Ooh I think you did missy.**_

_Not_

**Did**

_Not_

**Did**

_Not_

**Did**

_Not _

**Not**

_Did _

**Ha-ha success you admitted it! =]**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile lily was arguing with herself a very tired James potter made his way down the boys dorm stairs. He was too tired to notice that his one and only, lily was sitting next to Remus. He waved at Remus and climbed through the portrait door. He was closely followed by his partner in crime Sirius Black.

I decided to walk down to breakfast with Remus, who after a while of being ignored had decided to walk me up from my internal argument.

When we got there I joined Alice and Rebecca who were already up! How could they be up before me?? I woke Abi up and they didn't even get up when she was yelling?? How the hell does that work??

**Maybe they got up while you were talking to Remus. Or when you were arguing with me =] **

_Well that sucks; we can only gloat to Abi then._

**Why do you want to gloat any way?**

_Because she will be late to breakfast any second now._

_5...4...3...2...1...0 Here she comes._

I was right just as my watch beeped for 9 o'clock; a blur known as Abi came rushing into the great hall. She stopped where we were sitting and reached out for a slice of toast that had appeared as she stopped. Her tie was tied around her head, shirt buttons done up wrong, her shoes laces for her blue converses were un-done and her cloak was only just around her neck. The only thing that was on properly was her trousers.

"Why did you not wake me up Liiiily??" she whined before shoving her toast in her mouth.

"Well last time I did I got yelled at saying LILY!!! YOU WOKE ME UP AT SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, LESSONS DON'T START UNTIL NINE O'CLOCK!!!, and I didn't want to have to go through that again."

"well you did wake me up at 6" she said sitting down next to Sirius, who looked like he would fall asleep on the table.

"Well anyway Becca can you get the notebook out please" I asked turning to Becca, who reached into her pocket and brought out a small black book. I tapped it whilst saying "show your secrets" the black cover started to gleam as silver writing started to appear on the front cover.

"Hey what's that?" asked James leaning over to get a better look at the book.

"None of you beeswax, Potter" I said shuffling further away from him. I opened the book and pulled a quill out of my bag.

"Right time to check off the list, okay tie round head?"

"Check," said Becca sorting out Abi's tie as she ate.

"Shirt buttoned up wrong?"

"Yeah, Abi I am not sorting out your shirt do it yourself you lazy Bugger"

"Um have you noticed that I am eating?" she said stuffing another piece of toast in her mouth.

"Yes and I am not sorting out your shirt"

"Humph, fine" she then sorted out her shirt, not before she swatted Sirius who was watching with eager eyes away with her hands.

"Bugger off Sirius, go find another girl to ogle." He turned slowly, as if reluctantly.

"Anyway...shoes un-done?"

"Check...DO YOUR OWN SHOES DAMN YOU!!" said Becca storming from the great hall her cloak flying behind her. Abi looked at me sheepishly.

"He he she's going to ignore me all day isn't she?" I nodded

"Damn it, I need her for charms" she shoved another piece of toast in her mouth, got up and started running.

"WAIT UP BECCA!!! HEY DAMNIT LISTEN TO MEEEEE!"

_Ahh sweet silence._

**You do that we are going to be late**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

**Here we go again!!**

"I will see you later. Bye Remus, potter, black" I said before rushing out of the great hall, my cloak billowing around the place.


	6. Double sided paper and taking notes!

**James's POV**

"Well that was weird" I said helping myself to another piece of toast.

"All girls are weird Prongs" said Sirius his head still on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall approaching us, but at the time I was still to asleep to do anything about it.

"Mister Black, Potter and Lupin I do suggest you get to class or I will be forced to put you in detention." She said, folding her arms.

"Will do Minnie; just let me finish my toast." Said Padfoot smirking. I struggled not to laugh as she pursued her lips so thin that you couldn't see them.

"Mister Black, if you do not leave right away I will be forced to give you 3 weeks of detention."

"Ok, let's get going guys," said Sirius, bolting up and clambering over the bench he was sitting on. We joined him as he sauntered down the corridor.

"What was that??" I asked as we made our way to potions.

"Nothing," said Sirius shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius. You ran away from professor McGonagall, which is not nothing" said Remus, who had to jog to keep up with Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily's POV **

I was sitting in potions; Becca was sitting at the desk behind me. Abi entered and sat next to Becca. I was turning away to stare at the board, when I heard Abi say,

"Becca?"

"Becca?" An aggravating silence was all the response she got; she poked Becca in the ribs,

"BECCA! STOP IGNORING ME!!" yelled Abi her annoyance at the situation coming through. Becca turned around and glared coldly at Abi.

"He...he he...Ii think I'll just move further away now." She edged away from Becca, slowly.

Becca turned back to face the front, knocking over Abi's vial full of Weezleybub. With a gasp of horror, Abi leapt from her chair, just in time to avoid being burnt by the liquid.

"For god's sake, if you're going to try to kill me, use something else! I would rather not die in a potions room."

Becca raised her eyebrow. "I don't think it's up to you" she said, slowly.

"Well, I think it should, since I'm the one dying."

"But I'm the one killing you."

They glared at each, with menace in their eyes.

"How do you know you're going to kill me?? Huh??"

"You'll see."

"Have u suddenly seen the future? OMG have u?? I didn't know u took divination."

"Of course not. Load of shit"

"I agree" Abi said. Becca glared at her.

"I don't give a damn what you think," she exclaimed, and she slapped Abi. Abi looked at her in horror.

"Wha--?" Becca glanced down at her hand. Why had she...? Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran out of the dungeon.

"Well I guess I'm in need of a potions partner" said Abi turning to face me. I turned to answer her but as I was just about to Slughorn bounded into the room. I sat up and out of the corner of my eye I saw James sit up too.

"Welcome to NEWT potions," he said, placing his parchment and books on his desk.

"Now this year I have decided to spice the seating up a bit, so I'll pull two names out of a hat, and you will be sitting next to each other. This pair will be kept until the end of the year," he explained, digging his hand into an old frayed hat.

I crossed my fingers and muttered under my breath. "Not James, anyone but James."

"Lily Evans and Sir---" Lily's hopes leapt. She and Sirius would be next to each other! "No, no wait...James potter. You two will be sitting together."

"Umm professor, can I change my partner please" I said, raising my hand in the air.

"I'm sorry Lily, what the hat says goes"

"No...Cannot be happening to me...Abi save me!!!" Abi looked up at me, confused.

"What, Lily?"

"Did you not just hear what he said?" I asked.

"Umm... you and James are sitting next to each other?? Is that bad because I always thought you lik—myph." I leapt up and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Do you know what you are saying" she shook her head "Obviously not".

"Great I am friends with an idiot" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"If I sit next to him I'll..." I gestured for her to come closer. She edged nearer, and I grabbed her ear and started frantically whispering in it. Her eyes widened, and she moved away.

"OMG!!! I'm sorry!! I completely forgot!!"

"Hooray she's got it!"

"Now onto the next partners...it will be Miss Vance and Mr Lupin" said slughorn pulling out another pair of names. The list of names grew thinner and soon there were only four people left.

"The second last pair will be Miss Hunter and Mr Black" there was a loud bang.

Slughorn jumped "my word what was that?"

"Umm professor that was Abi" I said turning to face Abi.

"What an earth did she do?" he asked question showing in his eyes.

"Well Sluggy she is so happy about sitting next to me she hit her head on her desk" said Sirius smirking.

"HAPPY ... YOU THINK I AM HAPPY ABOUT THIS!!" Abi exploded

"Well yeah" said Sirius leaning against his desk.

"Why you... I AM GONNA FLIPPING MURDER YOU!!" she yelled standing up and grabbing her wand in her right hand.

"Miss Hunter Please sit down." Said professor slughorn raising his voice.

"Yes Miss Hunter I would suggest you sat down." Abi's head swivelled round to see who was at the door.

I also turned to see professor McGonagall standing with her hands on her hips and her lips in a thin line.

"Miss Hunter I do hope you will be able to meet me for a detention this evening at 7 o'clock"

"Yes professor McGonagall" she sat down and put her head on the desk.

_Poor her..._

**It's her own fault she shouldn't have reacted to what Sirius said.**

_Still he is annoying and he did piss her off._

_**That is no excuse for getting a detention.**_

_Why are you being so mean?_

**No I am pretending to be miss goody two shoes Lily Evans.**

_Oh ha-ha very funny. _

**Yes I do think it is rather.**

_Can't you go bother someone else?_

**No sorry I am stuck in your head, if you didn't realise.**

_Go sit in the corner, this convocation is over._

"now class will you all go and sit next to your partners and open the textbooks on the desk to page 75" I heard a groan come from behind me and guessed that Sirius was refusing to move from his place. By the time I had opened the text book jam...Potter had already sat down beside me.

_Oh what a day this will be..._

**Couldn't agree more.**

_Oi you are meant to be in the corner._

**There is no corner in your head its round.**

_Just get in the bloody corner._

Just as the lesson began and slughorn started to talk, I felt something hit the back of my head, I turned round and saw that on the floor there was a ball of paper, guessing it was from Abi I opened it and read.

**A/N**: Abi is in **bold**, lily in _italic._

**SAVE ME!!!!**

I sent her one back with:

_Just try to ignore him and he might go away, that's what I am doing with __James __Potter..._

I had just settled down to start listening to what professor slughorn was talking about when another note hit me on the head. I opened it and read the message.

**There has got to be a better way for us to talk I am like 5 metres away from you. Though it is good practice for my quiditch =P did you call him James there for a second...?**

I had an idea for how we could communicate without throwing paper around; I pulled a clean piece of parchment out of my bag and duplicated it so that when I wrote on my paper it would show up on hers and vice versa. I chucked the paper at her head and wrote a message on mine.

_Never fear genius lily has created the two way paper!!!_

**Great lily! So anyway my last question did you call him James there for a second...? You can't change the subject either.**

_Umm...yes I might have done..._

**What does that mean? Do you like him? If you do like him why are you not going out with him? And ... I can't think of anymore questions but Emma and Becca will be able to. =]**

_That means nothing. No not in hell. Answer to the for mentioned question._

**In detail please I don't want Morse code.**

_That wasn't Morse code it was very detailed and interesting. NOW BUGGER OFF I NEED TO LISTEN!!_

**Fine then be like that. *pokes tongue out***

_I shall be like that._

What are you guys talking about??

**GO AWAY SIRIUS!!!!**

Why should i??

_Because this is a private convocation and you are not welcome in it._

OI PRONGS!!!! DID YOU READ WHAT THEY SAID TO ME!?!

**What is it padfoot?**

**BUGGER OFF BOTH OF YOU THIS IS OUR PRIVATE CONVOCATION!!!**

Hey prongs have you seen wha

**Have I seen what padfoot?**

**Sirius has left the convocation... whoopee!!!**

**How did you get him to leave?**

**Under pain of death!!!!**

_Great Abi! Now all we need now is for potter to leave...hint hint..._

**Fine I will leave.**

**Woooo!! Just us so anyway how do you feel about potter?**

_Hello, he could be still watching!!_

**That's good because then you will get together quicker.**

_Yeah right like it's going to happen like that..._

**So it's going to happen then??**

_What do you mean by IT??_

**Him and you getting together duh!!**

_BUGGER OFF!!!!!_

**Fine then be like that...**

_Finally I can take notes._

**Class is over lily... =]**

_DAMMIT!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: hope you liked it!!! **

**Soz it's taken me so long to write it, I want to give you the best I can and it takes a long time!!**

**Biscuits to those who review... cyber ones that is... =P**

**Luv**

**KK256 XoXoXo**


	7. Friends are the source of SanityMadness

**Hello,**

**I am sooooo sorry that I havn't add any more recently, i have been flooded with coursework, and unable to get my ideas onto the paper.**

**Please R & R!! they make me happy!!**

**Luv**

**KK256**

* * *

As we ventured to our next lesson I noticed that Abi was not as bouncy as she usually was on the first day.

"Why so glum chum?" I asked linking arms with her.

"You should know you were there" she said grimacing.

"Ah the unexpected turn of events and seating is it?"

"Got it in one mate."

We walked in silence after that only pausing to pick up a piece of raggedy parchment which looked like it was a thousand years old.

"I can't believe someone would carry a piece of parchment this old...I mean it looks like it could fall apart any second" Abi frowned as she turned over the parchment.

"Hey, it could be some amazing family heirloom." She said grinning.

"Oh yes I bet some poor soul is looking for it desperately" as I spoke James came rushing up to us only to pause when he saw the aged piece of parchment in Abi's hand.

"Hey Abi did you just find that"

"Yes we did...why does it happen to be an old family heirloom worth millions??" she said sending a look of pure delight my way.

"Well you could say that...it just happens to be very important and I am glad it was you who found it and not someone else."

"Ooh has it some secret thing only this piece of parchment can open?"

I thought this was the perfect time for me to interrupt the chat.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have class in five minutes and I would rather not get a detention on the first day."

"You don't have to worry, I already have one"

"Well I do think that was your fault if you hadn't taken the bait then you would have had no detention" I said walking down the path.

"Fine" said Abi half heartedly.

"Give her a break Evans, this is probably her first detention" said James putting his arm round her shoulders.

"I'm not a child I have had a detention before." She said shrugging him off and walking away.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" he asked walking besides me.

"Well suppose you had received a detention on the first day, how would you feel?"

He looked at me blankly "does it really matter?" I sighed loudly announcing my annoyance.

"What now Evans, just because I don't get how having a detention on the first day is so bad"

"That's the point, if she gets a detention today Sirius will most likely too, now do you understand?"

"Ahh I can easily sort this out" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh...how Mr. Potter do you intend to stop your best friend form getting a detention today, when he is the worst behaved student in the whole school? Well...?" I stood there with my hands on my hips ready to fight with him, when he then turned away and said

"Come on we need to get to defence" he grabbed my hand and began to jog to the classroom.

When we got to the classroom my face was heating up, I shook his hand off mine and walked with some manor of importance into the room, I quickly bagged a seat in-between Abi and Becca who still was not talking to Abi. This was troublesome, so I need to come up with a new way to get them talking again.

I poked Becca in the side, and she turned to face me "what do you want," she said

"What's up?" I asked.

"She is just so oblivious...i mean I asked her last night to talk to Jordan Brooks but she completely forgot, its driving me mad!"

"Becca you can't think that is a good enough reason to slap, her I mean... she can be thick at times but there was no need for that"

"And who the hell is Jordan Brooks?

"Jordan Brooks is on the quiditch team he is a beater, he's about medium height with black hair in a side fringe, he's I think half Chinese and he is really funny. But he did have a girlfriend until like a year ago so I am a bit screwed if Abi doesn't talk to him soon, in my opinion he is cuter than Sirius black!" she smiled.

"Right then and this is a really important issue, and it's so important that you have to slap me?!?" said Abi standing up and facing Becca.

"Yes actually it is because if you hadn't been so oblivious to everything around you then you would have realised how important it was to me"

"Guys stop now!" my voice echoed around the classroom.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP THIS! YOU WENT TOO FAR BECCA SLAPPING ME BECAUSE YOU LIKE A GUY THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO TALK TO BUT FORGOT THAT YOU ASKED ME TO DO SO IS JUST LOW! AND THOUGH IT MAY SEEM I DIDN'T LISTEN I DID AND I WAS GOING TO TALK TO HIM AFTER SCHOOL IN THE COMMON ROOM! FUCK THIS!!" she grabbed her back and stormed out of the classroom. And this was all just before the teacher came in. Lucky right!

It was during the lesson that I realised that after Abi stormed out Sirius had disappeared, suddenly I realised where he had gone, to go see Abi!! Jees he is such an idiot... I am going to have to ask James to go find him and make sure he's okay.

I threw the note hastily scribbled at the back of James's head, his hand caught it before it even hit the back of his head...must be those quiditch skills he is renowned for. He opened the note under the table before turning and giving me the thumbs up.

The plan was to sneak out and go find Abi; the first place I suggested we look was the quiditch pitch as this was where she was most likely. But first we had to get out of the lesson, which would be hard as our teacher was a master at lie detecting, he was able to decipher whether you were really telling the truth. SHIT... this is gonna be easy...NOT.

I raised my hand in the air, prof. Dawson looked up his green eyes met mine and he asked what the problem was.

"Sorry sir but I need to go find my friend she hasn't come to the lesson and I am worried about her" he looked at me to see if I was serious.

"Very well please go do find her, and take Mr. Potter with you so that if you do happen to try to skive I will be able to find you."

Well that's the first part of the task done, now to find Abi.


	8. Wronski feint and a troublesome Head Boy

**HI!! i am so sorry hat it has taken me so long to type this up....what with school being much tougher and things at home not going well i barely have time to write. but i am trying to write more often...**

**i hope you enjoy the chapter and please R & R**

**luv**

**kk256 ****xx**

* * *

Whilst Lily was trying to find Abi by running around the school, Sirius was able to find Abi using the marauders map he had stolen earlier from James bag.

Sirius POV

Well that was easy enough, now where would she be? I thought about it for a moment before I saw Prongs and lily rushing by me. They stopped and turned around to face me.

"Yes?" I said brushing past them.

"Sirius, are you going to find Abi?" asked Prongs still short of breath.

"Nope, I felt like skipping defence" I said shoving my hands in my pockets and turning to face them.

"Oh, well then that's okay then… I just thought you were trying to cause trouble" said Lily leaning against the corridor wall.

"Me?! Cause trouble… when?" I said feigning an innocent voice.

"Cut the cute act Sirius, I know you were going to see her." Said lily

"So I may have been on my way to see her what harm would it do?"

She looked at me frostily "quite a lot actually… especially as you are the worst person to go see her when she's … what's the word? Umm Angry? No that's too tame" she paused and went silent.

"Annoyed?" asked Prongs

"No it's more like … livid and outraged" she said smiling at me.

Its not that I'm scared of Abi, I always love to see her mad really… but usually it's all aimed at me and that's when it's not even my fault. So I usually have to make a run for it while she still has no idea I'm there. Well may as well take a chance … she could of knocked her head and forgotten all about her number one enemy.

I carried on making my way down the hall way with Prongs and Lily following me, Prongs with interest to see what I was going to do and Lily with a smirk which said 'your going to get hurt' this was of course the one thing that I hoped did not happen.

Abi POV

ARHHH! Stupid bloody people… I hate them all… I hope they all jump off a cliff… good riddance. I swear if I see Becca again I will absolutely kill her, I clenched my fists while I made my way down to the quiditch pitch.

Well whilst I'm pissed I may as well do something useful and practice my moves, you see these moves had taken me all of 4 years to perfect, during these 4 years I had been to Mungos so many times I now have my own special seat which has my name on. My dad has had many an episode of panic like when I broke my arm for the 4th time in a month he had forgotten that my mum was able to fix it with a wave of her wand. That's such a weird phrase… anyway he has even threatened to chain up my broom so that I can't practice, but thank Merlin it has never come to that.

I grabbed my broom from the broom shed and started to make my way to the middle of the pitch. I had noticed that not far away from where I was walking Lily, James and Black were all crouched down behind a bush. Not very good move if you ask me … I might fall on them. But might as well give them a show, and if I do fall lily's there, she has dealt with me and sorted my injuries out many times so it'll be fine.

Sirius POV

What the hell is she doing?!?

IS SHE TRYING TO DO A WRONSKI FEINT?!?! MERLN SHE IS GOING TO DIE!!! I put my head in my hands and waited for the moment when she would hit the ground… but that moment did not come as soon as I put my head down she had pulled up barely missing the ground.

I heard lily laughing, and Prongs spluttering in disbelief, I was also quite confused where had she learnt that move and how the hell did she do it without breaking something?

"Awww Sirius, you look at bit confused… are you in disbelief that a girl can do that and you can't? Or is it that she did it without even breaking something?" Lily said with a grin.

"I think that it was both really" said Abi who was making her way over to where we had been hiding.

"Well not necessarily I could just be in awe that you were able to get your broom off the ground" my explanation was met with a curse of some description where I found myself upside down by my ankle. I was guessing that she had learnt this one from the many times it was used by Prongs and I when taunting Snivilus.

"Can I just point one thing out?" said Prongs calmly clearly he was going to do something he would regret later, I myself being his best friend would usually take it upon myself to make sure he did not put his foot in it, but as I was still upside down I was unable to intervene.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!? DO YOU NOT REALISE HAD YOU BROKEN SOMETHING YOU WOULD BE OUT OF ACTION AND UNABLE TO PLAY IN THE UP COMING MATCH?!?"

Too late.

"WELL I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T CLEAR THAT WITH YOU BEFOREHAND!! I SHALL OF COURSE THE NEXT TIME THINK ABOUT MY ACTIONS AND CONSIDER THE TEAM BEFORE I GO AND BREAK SOMETHING"

"AS YOUR CAPTAIN AND AS HEAD OF BOY!!" bad Idea Prongs "I AM AMAZED THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO PULL IT OFF!"

"HEY THAT WAS OUT OF LINE! HOW COULD I NOT PULL IT OFF!! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY PLEASE DO SAY IT AS I HAVE NO OTHER REASONS TO HEX YOU JUST YET!"

He looked at her and shrugged, turned and walked away. She stood there stunned unable to say anything. He was soon only a dot on the horizon, and as he disappeared Abi started to make a run for it after him probably to cause some damage to his face after what he had said to her.

Well better get back to the castle just in time for another lesson.

Oh joy…


End file.
